


Ezio...LOVESICK?!

by chocolafied, LunaTheLoneWolf



Series: Crack Creed [17]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolafied/pseuds/chocolafied, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaTheLoneWolf/pseuds/LunaTheLoneWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Yusuf finds out about Sofia... Lord help that poor child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ezio...LOVESICK?!

**Characters in this Story:**

****

* * *

 

Ezio hadn’t been seen outside of her room for a good two days, something that was somewhat normal when she was obsessed with a new video game, she wouldn’t have been able to clamp her jaw shut for the life of her about it. But after coming back to the base two days ago, she rarely spoke and then dragged herself to her room and bolted the door shut. Those who happened to pass by a couple of times said that they barely heard anything, possibly crying but it was too low to be accurate about the assumption.

 

Yusuf walked up onto the rooftop to meet with the mentor’s recruits that second day and frowned in confusion after looking to her left and right. “Where’s de la la la?”

 

Baby Bird shrugged with a sad face. “We don’t know. She wasn’t here for training yesterday or the day before.” The Turk would’ve paid more attention to the recruit’s pitiful crying face were it not for the fact that she was starting to become worried about the Italian.

 

“Hmmm,” Yusuf fiddled with the material of her headband, pursing her lips as she listed the possible scenarios that played out:

 

  * A new video game

  * Giovanni’s...uh, ~~death~~

  * Ezio was feeling neglected again...




 

Wait a minute...

 

“Wait here,” The master assassin ordered and then ran off of the roof and down the stairs to Ezio’s bedroom door. She hammered at the metal door with brute force, denting the door a bit. “EZIO! COME ON OUT! YOU’VE BEEN IN THERE FOR TWO DAYS!”

 

The only thing she heard in reply was a pitiful whimper. Yusuf narrowed her eyes at the door and rapped on it louder this time. “EZIO!”

 

“Go away, Yusuf…”

 

“But-”

 

“I SAID GO AWAY!” At this point, it was more than apparent that the Italian was crying pitifully like a baby. The mama bear groaned and kicked the door down.

 

“What happened THIS tim-”  Yusuf was about to lecture Ezio about being too clingy again when she saw the brunette curled up into a ball and facing the wall while wrapped up in a bunch of blankets. "Ezio...?"

 

The Italian sniffled and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Yusuf crossed the threshold and squatted down to Ezio's eye level. "Ezio, what happened?" The Turk asked with a caring tone to her voice.

 

The older assassin sighed for longingly. "It's...something stupid," she bitterly remarked.

 

When is it not? Yusuf thought bitterly.

 

“There’s this guy that I’ve been...trying to find for a few years now,” the Italian mumbled. The Turk’s eyes bugged out of her skull as she was rendered speechless. “I sent him a few messages via pidgeon. Didn’t hear back from him much...but I saw him…”

 

“Where did you see him?” It was the only question that the bomb freak could mention.

 

“In town by the Hagia Sophia. He was…” Ezio groaned and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “He was with another girl. And they...looked happy.”

 

“Wait, Ezio, so there’s a _guy you like_?!” Yusuf nearly bellowed. Too bad for Ezio that the whole base heard her.

 

The Italian clenched her fist and then Falcon punched the Turk through the bedroom door and then through a few walls.

 

“YUSUF!” The brunette could vaguely hear Caterina shrieking at the bomb tech, as well as Claudia and a few others asking if Yusuf was alright.

 

“WELL,” the suggestive tone in Yusuf’s voice only meant one thing.

 

_Shit._

The Turk’s head popped through the hole in the door. A huge smile was on her face. Now, to most people, the smile would mean nothing. To Ezio, the smile meant it was time to run to a different century. Too bad Yusuf was blocking her only exit.

 

_Double shit._

 

“Soooo,” the bomb tech practically purred, “how long ago did you see this man at the Hagia Sophia?”

 

_Triple shit. I’m screwed._

 

 And thus Yusuf’s obsession with Sofia was born.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yusuf: You really never should have told me about him... }:D
> 
> Ezio: -sitting in the corner of depression- Shut up Yusuf. T-T
> 
> Yusuf: Feedback is awesome and flames will be used to burn pop-up-adds. :D


End file.
